The Stark Family Misadventures (Or, Jon Snow get's more upset)
by DiscordantSymphony
Summary: In which Ned tries to be a great parent, Cat still hates Jon being around, Robb's in love with someone he shouldn't, Jon cries a lot and is with someone he doesn't think he deserves, Sansa doesn't deserve to put up with this, Arya's a serial killer, Bran's got a spy network and Rickon's a cutie pie who bites people. A lot. Modern AU.


The Stark Family Misadventures. (Or, Jon Snow get's more upset.)

Chapter One.

It took all Jon Snow had within him at the moment not to descend into a full blown panic attack, his hands were clutched on his jeans and he took in deep slow breaths like his father had always taught him to do when he was little and it was clear that he wasn't going to be able to calm down any other way. If Willas noticed then he was kind enough not to say anything.

He couldn't do this, he really could not do this. He watched as the Tyrell family estate grew closer and closer and not for the first time he was thrown by how much wealth this family had and the opulence that they were capable off, Jon wasn't naïve. He knew that the Starks weren't exactly poor and probably could be counted among the one percent of society.

But it was the difference between them, the Starks could afford to take several vacations a year if they truly wanted too, not that his father would allow that sort of needless frivolity as he had always done his best to make sure that none of them had ever been spoiled. But the Tyrells had enough money that they could quite easily buy several small island nations a year, every year.

As they pulled up in front of the gate that lead into the estate and Willas asked the woman in the gatehouse how she had been and how her kids were before she turned to open the gate for them Jon looked down at his clothes. Willas had told him that tonight had been casual and that was what he had chosen to go with, a long sleeved black T-shirt with nothing written on it, some blue jeans that had tears in them that at the time Jon had thought had been quiet tasteful and a thin jacket over the shirt.

At the time he had thought that he had looked quite good but now seeing all this he wasn't that sure, this had been what his brain had automatically gone to when he had thought of casual clothing but now seeing this and looking at what Willas was wearing, a smart white button down with black dress pants with not a crease in them Jon was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake.

Willas hadn't said anything when Jon had gotten ready to head out of their apartment so he thought at the time that it was fine but he also knew that his boyfriend didn't like to criticise and didn't want to upset him so he could only have been pretending that he had liked it. As he looked down again he realised that the tears in the blue fabric did look kind of tacky.

"Should we go back?" He asked Willas as they pulled up in front of the main house and honestly it looked like it could hold ten of the Stark family homes within it, okay he might have been exaggerating but he happened to do that when he was panicking. Willas turned to look at him with a little frown and a raised eyebrow. "I mean, I don't think that I'm wearing the right thing. We could go back and I could get changed really quickly and we can just say that we got stuck and traffic and I'd only be a second and-

Jon's ramblings were cut off when Willas pressed his lips on to his and Jon tasted honey and lavender and something that tasted vaguely earthy, the kiss relaxed him and Jon shut his eyes for a few moments and leaned into it before he felt Willas hands cup his face and gently pulled him away, a reassuring smile on his face. "Jon. I promise you. Everything is going to be fine."

"Okay. Okay." Jon said as he found his courage again, reaching into the backseat for Willas's walking stick, got out of the car and walked around to open the door for him, handing him the stick and helping him out before arm in arm they walked up the steps towards the large double doors of the house. The click of Willas stick coming down on the smooth stone of the little patio being the only noise that Jon could hear over the sound of his own heartbeat.

Willas rung the doorbell and a man dressed in livery that looked like it had been lifted right out of Downton Abbey greeted them and hold the door open for them. If the outside was opulent then the inside was like something out of a dream, a large grand staircase dominated the hall that lead up to a landing with a dozen different doors, a large chandelier hung from the celling and the floor was made of smooth marble that was so polished that Jon could see his reflection as easily as he could in the mirror earlier when he was getting ready.

Willas lead him through a small side door and down various corridors until they finally arrived in a room that was as large as the main living room of the Stark estate, it was certainly comfortable with four plush sofas sat down around a large coffee table and a large fire place built into the side with a low fire burning inside of it. Jon and Willas weren't the only people inside the room, Jon realised as a slender woman stood up from one of the couches.

"Jon! Willas!" Jon could not stop the bright smile from spreading on his face even if he wanted too when he realised that it was Leonette, when Jon had first met her he honestly thought that she was too good to be true. She was beautiful with long wheat coloured hair always flowing down her back like a river of gold and green eyes that were always filled with light, but more than that Jon didn't think that he had ever met a kinder person in his entire life.

Leonette was Willas's younger brother Garlan's wife and the two of them lived together in a small town house on the outskirts of the city, Jon had been there once or twice and it was a very nice house but it was not even burning a hole in the Tyrell's wallet to afford. Leonette worked as a nurse at the local children's hospital and when she wasn't working she was donating most of her money to every single charity under the sun and volunteering at soup kitchens and children schools.

If it had been anyone else than Jon would have guessed that she was only doing it for the publicity but Leonette had never made a big deal about what she had been doing and the one time that the press had followed her she had gotten the family lawyers involved and that had been the last time that any press had ever gotten involved with her.

For as long as Jon had been involved with Willas she had never known the woman to be anything other than welcoming and warm, greeting him with a hug had never been out of the question and it seemed tonight had been no different as the woman walked around the sofa and threw her arms around Jon and Jon returned the hug before she went over to hug Willas.

The door to the side of the room opened Jon spied what looked like a large dining room but he couldn't be sure as the sight was blocked by a man who was broad and tall enough to almost completely fill the entire door frame. "Willas, about time. Jon, good to see you again? How've you been? Need me to kill this one for you yet?" Garlan asked with a teasing smile before he walked over to press a kiss to the side of Leonette's head. "Hello love."

"You only just saw me a few minutes ago." Leonette teased but Jon could see nothing but pure love and devotion in her eyes and he watched as her fingers came down to wrap around her husband's hand. Garlan brought up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it as he looked into her eyes with what Jon could only describe as pure love.

"Minutes, no. That can not be right. It has to be at least a few months since I last laid eyes on you." He began to press kisses up her arm and Lenoette giggled and Jon couldn't help but smile at how sweet they were, if you told him that the two of them ran an animal shelter for puppys and kittens then Jon would not have any trouble believing them.

Garlan was just as nice if not more so than his wife, from the moment that Jon had started dating Willas, Garlan had acted like Jon had always been there from the start and Jon had loved him for that. He had to admit that before he had met Willas and he had spied the Tyrells from other high society gatherings he had something of a crush on the younger brother.

Not that anyone could really blame him for that, the guy was hotter than hell with a body that could only be reached with at least an hour and a half of weight lifting every day. Not that he thought that Willas was unattractive before of course, it was just a different sort. If Garlan had a sort of alpha male, athletic handsomeness to him then Willas had a sort of old Hollywood, classical actor attractiveness to him.

It was a family filled with painfully beautiful people.

The four of them soon filled into a comfortable silence with a few words scattered here and there and for a moment Jon honestly thought that he was going to be fine, that everything would be fine. And the door that lead into the dining room opened and Margeary Tyrell and Loras Tyrell both walked into the room.

Margeary was just as beautiful as everyone always said that she was, soft brown hair fell from her head and over her shoulders in soft waves. Brown eyes that were as bright as any green or blue that Jon had ever seen peered out of a round face, peach coloured skin was made a shade darker by the flickering fire light. She scanned Jon with her eyes, peering into him.

Jon knew that Loras Tyrell was actually a year older than his sister but looking at them side by side he could understand why it was so easy for some to mistake the youngest Tyrell children as siblings, their hair curled the same way, their skin was the exact same shade of peach and his eyes were the same colour as his sister.

The youngest son glanced Jon up and down for a few moments and Jon felt as though he was a frog that had been pinned down and was waiting to be dissected. After a while Loras turned his gaze from Jon to his eldest brother and a frown was prominent on his face, Willas held his gaze with his face unmoving and Loras simply let out a sigh and shook his head.

It took all Jon had not to storm over there and punch him in the face until he realised that this one time he actually wanted to make a good impression at one of these things and so he managed to gain a hold of his temper and stepped closer to Willas, his hand coming down to curl their fingers together.

The dining room door opened once again and three figures stepped into the room, Jon knew that he really should have been focusing on his boyfriend's parents but he was looking past them to the Queen of Thorns herself. She didn't seem like much of anything at first glance, a shrivelled old woman that barely came up to five feet and looked harmless enough, like someone's favourite grandmother who always slipped them sweets.

But Jon knew something, he knew that Olenna Tyrell, a shareholder in Tyrell Industries and Redwyne Vineyards was one of the shrewdest business minds in the world, equal only to Tywin Lannister and some said she was even more dangerous than he was. His father had always told him the best piece of advice that he had ever gotten from his own father was to never get involved with either of them nor to make any deals.

And now Jon was dating her eldest grandson. He suddenly felt like he wanted to run away and hide under a blanket when he felt as much as saw her gaze landing on him. If Margeary's gaze had been a scan and Loras's a dissection then their grandmother's gaze was tearing him apart at the molecules and seeing every single one of his secrets and his own self worth and Jon knew that there could be nothing that he could hide from her.

He felt like running from the room but thankfully Mace Tyrell blundered in front of his mother's line of vision and quickly grabbed on to Jon's hand to give him a firm shake. The man was fat but it was clear for Jon to see that in his youth he had been as handsome as his sons when he had been younger and some of that beauty still clung on to him.

Alerie Tyrell seemed cold and regal and distant and while she greeted Jon with some polite words that he immediately returned he got the feeling that she wished he wasn't here, in that way he was almost reminded of his stepmother and that was not a comfortable feeling.

A few more words were spoken between them and then just like that, it was time for dinner. As Jon walked through the door that lead into the dining room he had to gulp as he finally saw it. Another crystal chandelier that looked like cost more than the flat that he and Willas sheered.

The table the dominated the dining room stretched from one end of the room to the other and it looked like it could quite comfortably sit thirty people but there were only places set for the people who were already in the room. Mace took his place at the head of the table with his mother on his right and his wife on his left.

Loras sat at the side of his mother and Margaery sat at the side of her grandmother. Garlan and Leonette sat further down on Alerie's side and Jon and Willas were sitting across from them. He had to admit that he actually quiet liked the sitting arrangement, he had been terrified that he wound find him being sat across from Olenna and would be grilled all through the night.

He still got the feeling that would happen but at least he had Willas at his side and friendly faces across from him.

The first course came then, a potato and leak soup with bread and some warm butter, they ate silently aside from a few words here and there and Jon was beginning to feel himself relax somewhat. Their plates were taken away and then replaced with salmon that had been roasted in butter and various herbs that just the look of made his mouth water.

He was just about to did his knife through the tender and delicious looking flesh when a stern voice spoke out. "I don't see much need in ignoring the elephant in the room." Everyone looked up from their plates to turned their gaze to Lady Olenna. "Jon. This is the first time that must of us have ever met you properly, tell us something about yourself. What do you plan to do for the future?"

The questions posed to him were innocent enough but Jon couldn't deny that something about how she said them made his hands shake. Still, with restraint and composure that he thought was quiet admirable he placed his fork and his knife at the side of his plate before he spoke.

"Well...At the moment I'm just focusing on finishing Uni, I'm studying history and law but I'm not sure exactly where I'm going to go on from there. When I was younger I actually thought about being a nurse or maybe a teacher but I don't think that I'd have the patience. I mean, I guess at the moment I was thinking about being a police officer or maybe a lawyer."

"Tyrell Industries has an excellent legal team, if you do chose to become a lawyer then I am sure that I can find a place for you there." Mace put in with a smile and Jon found himself returning it, he did not think that the patriarch of the family was his biggest problem here.

"Hush now Mace, I am certain that Jon doesn't need any hand outs from you. Or from anyone." The old woman snarked as she reached out and scooped up her glass of wine and took a sip from it. Her eyes seemed to narrow for a moment. "Though I do have to wonder, Jon, how is your father?"

Jon suddenly felt a tightening of dread into his gut, he got the feeling that he was walking right into a trap and under the table his hand searched for Willas's and he was never more glad than when he felt it. "He's well, thank you Mrs Tyrell. He's tired but that's always because he is working so very hard."

"Oh, but of course. Stark Industries is quiet a powerful little company, never quiet rose to the heights of us or the Lannister Conglomerate but still quiet respected in the North of England. I'll be honest I never thought that your father was much of a shrewd business man, always seemed to ignore any calls from myself or my son."

"Grandmother." Willas spoke warningly but Olenna did not seem much to pay any attention as her face formed into a firm mask with eyes narrowing even thinner.

"But I am an old and silly woman, perhaps I have simply lost my touch. Perhaps your father is even smarter than I ever gave him credit for. Perhaps what I saw as no desire to get ahead in the world was simply patience, waiting for the right moment. Waiting for a child that was old enough to seduce the heir to my legacy!"

Jon felt his air freeze in his lungs and he suddenly had the urge to run off crying like when he was a child but instead he simply clutched as his stupid torn jeans and breathed heavily through his nose as her felt the tears burning at his eyes. "I am not like that. My father is not like that. I-"

The shrived old hand came down hard on the table that Jon didn't see how the Queen of Thorns could muster that sort of strength without actually breaking her hand. "Don't play the innocent with me! It is the oldest trick in the book and I didn't see it coming, sending some whore to seduce my grandson."

"Mother!" Alerie cried out in shock but Olenna barely seemed to notice her.

"Shut up Alerie, and don't call me Mother. Your father was good, he sent his bastard as well. He could have used one of his daughters, the eldest or even used his heir but no if he used you then he could deny knowing anything about it. A stain that could be washed clean."

It was too much. It was all too much and too soon and Jon jumped out his chair, vaguely aware that in doing so he knocked over the chair he was sitting on before he ran out of the dining room, through the side sitting room and down the corridors out into the main hall and outside and back to the car.

It was only when he stopped that he remembered that Willas had the actual key but he wasn't going to go back inside after all of that, he didn't think that he could. He began to dug through his pockets and pulled out a pack of fags, he know that Willas didn't like it when he smoked and he had been trying to quit but at the moment he found that he didn't care.

He lit one up and began to smoke it, he didn't know how long he was standing out there but he finished at least one of them and his hands were slowly beginning to stop shaking when the doors opened and Willas stepped out, his face a storm and his cane coming down to bang against the ground like a gavel.

Willas said nothing he unlocked the car and they drove away from the Tyrell estate, Jon wanted him to say something. Even if it was just that he had embarrassed him, even if it was just that he hated him, even it was just that they were breaking up then that would be fine.

He just couldn't bare this endless silence.

It must have been the longest car ride of Jon's life and yet it was also the shortest as well as soon enough they found themselves outside of their apartment building, it was nice and fancy and the best place that Jon had ever lived and just for a moment he was terrified that Willas might actually think that he was just a gold digger, or sent by his father to be with him so he could get control of the company.

During the elevator ride up to their floor and the walk down the corridor Jon felt like he was a man going to his own execution, that he would open the door and a wooden platform would be waiting for him with a headsman and a jeering crowd waiting for him.

He might as well be. His life was over.

The door was opened and Jon walked through into the cold living room that just a few hours ago had been filled with light and laughter and love and Jon couldn't help but wonder where those people had gone. Had they died in the short time they had been gone?

Willas paced as Jon sat on the sofa, he only paced when he wanted to think about what he was going to say. Willas was going to break up with him, he was going to obey the orders that he must have been given by his grandmother and Jon would be without anything.

He tried to focus on the bright side, he would still have his family. His father would try desperately to cheer him up and while it wouldn't work that would not stop him from trying and each attempt would only make him feel more loved. Robb would offer to go and beat Willas up because of course he would and Sansa would offer a sympathetic ear and a cup of tea at five in the morning.

Arya would also offer to beat him up and do a whole lot worse as well and Bran would offer to find out all his worst secrets and post them on every single social media sight known to man and Rickon wouldn't stop drawing him pictures until he had no choice but to be happy again.

And even his stepmother might thaw long enough to offer him tea and point out that there were always other fishes in the sea.

But Jon didn't want another fish, he wanted Willas.

Eventually he decided that he would at least spare Willas the pain of breaking his heart by doing it himself. He stood up and drew himself to his full height, Willas turned to face him with a frown and Jon spoke out before he could speak. "I understand Willas. I really do, it's okay. I'm just going to go and pack some things. Will you call me a taxi while I'm doing that, I still can't find my phone."

Willas stared at him like he hadn't heard a word that he had just said and then realization seemed to dawn on him before he shook his hand and stepped forward, grabbing on to Jon's arm. "Jon. You are not going anywhere. I told my grandmother that she could go and fuck herself."

The words barely seemed to sink in before Willas was there kissing him deeply and holding him tight to him. "She'll disinherit you." He whispered in-between kisses but that didn't seem to stop Willas.

"She can't, and even if she could I don't care. Now shut up and let me kiss you." Willas ordered as he began to push Jon back towards the sofa.

Jon shut up.

End of Chapter One.

* * *

 **Welp, this is something new for me. There are some unanswered questions here I know such as like how Jon and Willas got together but that will be answered later on down the road. Also, please know that this is an ensemble fic with no real main character but some will get more focus than others.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow if you happened to enjoy this and as always constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Love,**

 **Doctorwhofan12345.**


End file.
